One Piece High School
by Blue Rouge
Summary: Seven classes....Seven teachers...One hell of a school! Please Read and Revies Rated T for mild language
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there!**

**My name is Blue Rouge I have been a fan of One Piece ever since I got my first shonen jump manga book.**

**It's been five years now that I've been a fan...and I still am . **

**This is one of my favorite fanfics that I made and it's called ONE PIECE HIGH SCHOOL!**

**See what I'm going to do is have a all seven straw-hat members each become a teacher.**

**So that's seven teachers...seven class periods...one hell of a school day...hee...hee...hee...**

**I'm sure you guys know where I got the idea of this story since...well it's time for school again.**

**So I guess this is the only good thing school has helped me on...getting a hell of story...**

**Now the story is ONLY going to be seven chapters...with each character getting one chapter...**

**so enough talk and lets kick of first with our favorite rubber captain...Luffy! **

_ONE PIECE HIGH SCHOOL_

**" **Come on man where going to be late." said John running to his first period class.

John along his friends where freshmen so they where trying to find there first period class.

" Hey look there it is room D 215 that's it that's our class!." He said looking at his friend who was behind him.

" Ok let's go before the tardy bell rings...". Said Damion running towards the classroom.

They both went inside to find some kids already in their seats,but there was no teacher.

The boys smiled at one another and sat down near two of their friends who had beaten them to class already.

" What took you two so long." whispered Cathleen giving each boy a sheet of paper.

" We couldn't find the classroom, this school is so confusing...hey what's this." Asked Damion looking at his handed paper.

" It's a map Damion...I know you need one." She said giving her brother a sympathetic look.

He blushed and handed her the map back, " I don't need a map, I'm not stupid or anything."

Suddenly the classroom door opened and entered a man with a straw-hat in a suit and a drumstick of meat in his left hand and a suitcase in the others.

Everybody looked at the strange man as he walked slowly to the teacher's desk and started to make himself comfortable.

He placed the suitcase in his desk and started taking of his suit jacket and placing it in his chair.

" Nami will never now..." he said looking down at the suit.

He then looked up at the students and his face seemed lost, " Who are you?"

The students looked at one another in disbelief until someone said, " Uh we're your students..."

He quickly gave a very wide smile, " Yosh that's right I almost forgot."

The teacher turned around and walked towards the chalkboard and started to write with a piece of chalk while taking a bite of his drumstick in his hand every now and then.

"My num uf Mf. Monfkey." he said with his mouth full of meat.

"Pardon?"

Luffy gulped his food in his mouth and smiled, " Ah sorry I said, my name is Mr. Monkey.

A few snickers where heard from the back corner, but Luffy ignored it.

Luffy put a hand over his head as he looked at his students, " So... how many freshmen do we have?"

John raised his hand, " We are all freshmen sir- I mean Mr. Monkey.

Again snickers where heard from behind.

Luffy smiled, " Alright that's great! Instead of having to tell all my classes the school rules I only have to say it in this class cool."

He threw away his drumstick in the garbage and opened his briefcase and started to take out fill out forms.

There was a moan from the class as Luffy got a pile of papers out and was ready to pass them out to the class.

Luffy smiled and looked at his papers in his hand, " Ok I think it's time for me to tell you my classroom rules...

Again another moan was heard from the class.

" Rule number one...THERE ARE NO RULES!"

He threw the papers up and everybody started yelling 'YEAH' or 'WOAH'.

Luffy looked at the papers in the ground, " Oops my bad it looks like I threw the papers to the ground."

He pointed to a girl from the class, " You pick it up."

" Wha-why me?"

Luffy pretended not to hear as he put a finger in his hear and started to whistle.

The girl sighed and got up and picked up the papers.

Luffy went over to his briefcase again and got our more papers.

He then went to the center of the classroom, " Ok guys I have your schedules for the school year, so I'm going to call out your names alphabetically and I want you guys to get up and receive them.

5 minutes later...

" Ok lets have a look at my classes," said John looking down at his schedule.

SCHOOL SCHEDULE

_Period # Classroom # Subject Teacher_

_ 1 D-215 Algebra L. Monkey_

_ 2 A-106 Biology Z. Roronoa_

_ 3 A-108 Geography R. Nico _

_ 4 C-163 Health T. Chopper_

_ 5 A-105 Language Skills . Sanji_

_ 6 D-218 Life Skills .Nami _

_ 7 C-153 Shop L. Ussop_

Luffy smiled while looking down at John's schedule.

" Lucky you...your teachers are all one of my best friends...ah especially Mr. Ussop you'll have so much fun with him."

John smiled as he looked down at his schedule, " Uh uh..."

" Hey John let me see your schedule," said Damion as both boys swapped there schedules.

"HEY WE HAVE THE SAME CLASSES" They cheered happily together.

Suddenly the bell rang and all the students started to leave.

" Oh make sure you guys tell a teacher for directions if you get lost and have a good day!." said Luffy smiling.

John looked at his friend, " So far it hasn't been a bad day."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there! ( waives to everybody)**

**Sorry it's been a while since my last post,but I had some places to go so it's been a while...**

**But it's worth it believe me, because I spent a lot of effort on this chapter for two reasons...**

**Zoro is my favorite character...**

**Zoro + Teaching OMG oo **

**So I hope you enjoy this chapter and please, after your finish post a review you would make my day **

ZORO'S CLASS: ENTER BIOLOGY

John looked around for room A-106 where his next class was,but was having problems finding it.

Damion his friend was not with him, John just turned around for a split second and before he knew it his friend vanished behind the student river that pushed back.

Damion was smart though, he was sure that his buddy would just ask a teacher or something.

All of the sudden the warning bell rang and John cursed under his breath.

He had about two to three minutes before the tardy bell rang, he started to quicken his pace and kept on trying to find his next period class when he bumped into a man causing John to drop his book's and binder.

John looked down embarrass and picked up his belongings, " Sorry sir." He mumbled not looking up at the man.

The man knelt on one leg and helped him up, " It's okay it's kind of my fault too."

John looked up at the man and suddenly got an urge to laugh at the man's hair...it was green.

The man looked down at his watch and then to John, " Oi you need to hurry to class...what room number is it?"

Before John could even open his mouth the tardy bell rang and both men groaned annoyed.

DAMMIT!

" Hey you can't say that your a teacher."

" Well you're late..."

"..."

The man sighed and took some of John's books and carried it, " Come on, I'll help you go to your class...what number is it?"

John looked down at his schedule then went to the man's right side, " Uh it's A-106 sir...Biology."

The man gave an annoyed look, " That's the class I teach."

John gave a relieved sigh, " Phew that's great."

" No it's not...cause I forget where it is." said the man scratching the back of his head.

" W-what? How can you get lost to the class you teach?" Asked John dumbfounded.

" Hey knock it off okay...now follow me and be quiet." said the man looking annoyed.

John followed obedient, but couldn't help to ask, " If you don't know where your class is...how do you know where to go?"

He rolled his eyes, " Kid you talk to much."

John followed his teacher left, back, right,right, left, downstairs,left,upstairs,back,right.

" Wait were back from where we started!" groaned John.

" Uh well I'm stuck." said the man rubbing his chin.

Suddenly as if prayer of hope John spotted a hallway to his right where it said, **Rooms A 98-120**.

" Sir look it's this way," said John heading for the hallway.

The man followed behind and smiled, " Oh yeah it's near the blue lockers...I forgot."

Both of them quietly headed towards the classroom without disrupting the other classes, when the man opened the door to the classroom.

John walked in and noticed people with bored faces look up to there Very late teacher.

John sat down near his buddy Damion and looked amazed, " Dami how did you get here?"

Dami is what John called Damion for short, it was a friendly name for him.

Damion smiled and pointed back at the back wall, " A nice lady who teaches in the other classroom behind us helped me...she's our next class teacher." said Damion remembering the last bit of info.

The man got up at the board and spelled his name on the board, " Uh sorry about being late students I found myself...lost."

"At least his honest," said Damion putting his head forward.

" Well for those who don't know me my name is Roronoa Zoro, I will be your Biology teacher for the year unless of coarse you want to have your schedule changed, which...I don't give a damn." He said clasping his hands together.

There was a small murmur of voices at the back of the room, but Zoro ignored them.

"Well I'm an easy going person...when you don't get in my nerves of coarse." he said sitting down lazy.

" You will find me to be either your best teacher or your worst teacher, one of the two...nothing else.

John smiled, he was starting to like this teacher's attitude...it was a shame he sucked at biology.

" As far as assignments go...I'm not too strict on...HOWEVER..."he said as the student's started to cheer happily.

" You're daily grades such as warm-ups,daily work, vocab, and etc will count DRAMATICALLY."

Everybody groaned and put their heads down and suddenly Zoro started to laugh.

The studen'ts looked at there weird teacher as he laughed tears coming out of his eyes.

" Ah ha god I think I over did it this year." he said smiling.

The student's looked confused still not knowing what to belief.

" I'm just playing around...Jeez you freshmen really are boring." said Zoro shaking his head.

" Wait is this some sort of freshmen joke?" Asked a girl reproachfully.

" Yeah it was, and the look on your faces when I started yelling was priceless." he said.

Their was a couple of nervous laughs but only a few, nobody really thought this joke was _funny_.

Zoro looked around and sighed, " Maybe Luffy is funnier than me."

Zoro placed his feet on his desk and closed his eyes, " this is the first day of school I'll explain the school rules tomorrow so just relax or "chill out" as you say."

"It's "hang out" now... sir."

" Whatever...just let me sleep and don't disrupt the other classes."

" Oh and another thing." said Zoro closing his eyes.

" You see those three kitanas over there," said Zoro pointing to the swords that hanged on the ceiling.

" If I see a single spit ball go anywhere near my swords...your gonna have to stay and polish them until I say there clean."

" Don't try me...I already had a kid from first period that thought challenging what I said was fun...well I'm sure Mr. Ace's hands are feeling pretty numb right now."

Zoro then yawned and went to sleep as the class listen to there Mp3's or talk to there friends.

Shortly not to long somebody knocked on the door, as the student's looked at there teacher.

He was asleep...John got up and opened the door.

A tall women with black hair came in with a kid behind her and looked at the teacher who was still sleeping.

As John sat down Damion looked at him, " Hey that's the nice teacher I was talking to you about."

John looked at her and so far he didn't find anything nice about her face...in fact she looked a bit mad...well more upset than mad really.

"Roronoa," she said softly.

Zoro awoke looking grumpy at his guest, " Oi you need some more of those blue forms? Hell I got a lot of them."

" No, I got enough thank you," she giving the man a dis-improving face.

Zoro looked behind her and smiled, " Hello there Mr. Ace...how are those hands of yours?"

Ace hid behind the women as she sighed, " That is what I want to talk to you about...Mr. Ace tells me you made him work until his hands completely hurt...is this true."

" Nope."

" He's lying miss," said the boy named Ace.

" No I'm not kid...I didn't make you "work" I made you polish my swords,because of your miss behavior."

" Roronoa...you can't do that," said the women tiredly.

" Sure can...I warned him, he challenged me even though he knew the consequence so I'm sure I can Robin."

" Well if that was the case you give them a bad report or sent them to the office, don't give them tasks to do."

" Why in the hell would I do that?"Asked Zoro grinning, " He'll just do it again until he gets suspended."

The women named Robin shook her head, " I'm sure he won't."

Zoro looked at his watch, " You do know youre teaching a class and you're here telling me how to do my job...what gives?"

" It's the first day of class," she reminded him.

" Okay let's solve this now," said Zoro looking at his student's who gave an interested look towards the two.

" Okay class I changed my mind there will be a quiz grade starting right now."

Everybody started to groan and all got out there stuff.

" No, my test doesn't require anything just answer a question as a group." Zoro said gesturing with his hands.

They gave a smile happily ready to hear the question.

" Okay one question...and it is this..."

Zoro got up and wrote on the chalkboard: Do you all as a group like the way Mr. Roronoa teaches his class?

Zoro looked at his students and waived with his hands up, " Up up up up all of you stand up."

They all stood up and smiled at the're quiz grade.

" If you don't think I teach good, please sit down...if that's not the case remain standing up."

Everybody stood up except one kid, everybody looked at him and he smiled, " Oh I just drooped my lunch money...I'm up."

Zoro smiled then turned to Robin, " See class wasn't that an easy 100? Told you I'm easy."

Robin wasn't smiling, " Zoro you can't do that..."

" Robin go to your class and take Mr. Ace with you before I decide to give him even more work.

Robin smiled, " I see...let's go Mr.Ace."

Ace gave an annoyed look towards Zoro, " I hate you."

" I hate you to."

Ace gasped and ran towards Robin, " MS. NICO MS. NICO THAT MAN-

Zoro closed the door and locked it then sat down and smiled at his class, " I haven't sleeped since this morning...so if the bell rings or something just go on out and have a nice day."

He then went fast asleep while his student's went back to relaxing.

Damion looked at John, " You know he hasn't mentioned anything about biology..."

" I know...cool huh?"

The bell rang and the boys went to there next class...


End file.
